


Deal

by randomfatkid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in hardware mode and Steve just wants him to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

It had been a quiet week in New York City and relatively quiet across the country. Steve had heard a rumor that the super villains were on some sort of evil-retreat. 

Whatever they were up to, it was nice. And this meant that Tony was in hardware mode. Which also mean that Steve was sleeping alone at night. The bed was cold and he hated it. He rolled over and looked at the clock and it was staring back at him. 2:38AM. 

He ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. He pulled the blanket back and slipped on his Iron Man slippers that Tony insisted he wore. He made his way down to the lab and opened the door. 

"Tony," Steve said as he shut the lab door. Tony didn't hear him and kept working on whatever it was on the Iron Man suit. 

"JARVIS, mute." Steve says and the room goes silent. Tony's head pop ups, looking around the room. He finally spots Steve coming towards him, wearing his blue pajama pants and the Iron Man slippers. 

"Hey," Tony says and then turns back around to the suit. "Hey, yourself." Steve says, wrapping his strong arms around Tony's waist. He rests his head on Tony's shoulder, watching him work. 

"You are distracting." Tony says, turning his head to look at Steve. He grins and kisses him gently on the cheek. "It's almost three in the morning, come to bed." Steve asks. "Are you going to make me?" Tony teases back. 

Steve doesn't answer, but takes the scanner out of Tony's hand, sitting it on the counter next to them. "Hey! I wasn't done with that." Tony says, grabbing for it. 

"No. Bed time." Steve picks him up from the stool, carrying him in his arms. "You know, I could get used to be carried around like this." Tony says, a smirk on his face. Steve rolls his eyes and once they've made it to their room, he drops Tony on the bed. 

"So forceful!" Tony says, sticking his tongue out at Steve who's throwing his pajamas at him. Tony quickly changes and crawls into bed and waits for Steve who is still watching him from the dresser. 

"What?" Tony asks who's pulling the covers up to him. "I'm in bed, waiting for you. What more do you want?" he asks. 

"Tony. I want you to stop working so hard. I want you to stop thinking for at least 6 hours. I want you to be healthy and not living on coffee," Steve says. He takes a breath before he continues. "I want you to be here with me when I go to sleep at night." he says. 

"Deal." Tony says very matter of factly. Steve is looking at him, trying to figure out why Tony would be so agreeing. It must be the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. 

"Let's just go to sleep." Steve says, finally joining Tony in bed. Tony curls up next to him, resting his head on Tony's chest. "I mean it. Assuming the world isn't ending, it's a deal." Tony tells him. 

Steve brings his hand up to Tony's chin, lifting it up enough for him to kiss it.

"Deal."


End file.
